nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Message from the Mäöreser Ambassador Dear King Dimitri I of Lovia, I have sent this message to you because Mäöres is in need of your help. An earthquake has struck our country in March and we are now rebuilding the affected towns. We would like to replace the destroyed coal plant with a power station which generates cleaner energy. We are wondering whether Lovia could help us by giving us the knowledge and tools which are necessary for constructing such a power station. The Mäöreser Ambassador 13:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Clean as in... nuclear? I can't remember signing the non-proliferation treaty so no problem there. If you want something official you'd have to ask Congress though. 13:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::We would gladly help you. I would however like to just point out we signed a bill into law that states that we do not produce, import or export non-sustainable energy (including nuclear energy). I'm sure we won't be exporting that energy, but helping you build a nuclear power station is a bit hypocrite... Nevertheless, we're willing to help, I guess. What are your exact plans? 07:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I didn't really mean nuclear power station, 'cause we already have one :P I actually meant "climate neutral" energy. The university of Mäöres will take a look at tidal and wave power stations, but they probably won't generate enough energy, so we'll also need solar and wind power. For those we need your help. :::My exact plans can be found here. At the moment we have one destroyed coal plant, one functioning coal plant, one nuclear plant, one biomassacentrale (or something like that, Ben's idea :P) and one wave power station. I'll close the nuclear plant and demolish the destroyed coal plant. In order to compensate that we'll have to build two wave power stations, three tidal power stations, one wind park at sea and one solar station for which we need to create new land (not polder, but "ophogen" :P). Giving people solar panels can't be done cause we quite don't have any money :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::While giving nuclear power is out of order, the Japanese would like to find some type of agreement with Lovia on sending aid to Maoreser, while we are indeed in hard times with money, Cleaner energy is always a great investment to the world. ::: Ambassador Tadashi Yamaguchi 21:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Jazz We Can Ever fancied Jazz, i think i might like to organize a Jazzy festival in Lovia, you know i'm starting to like the non-rhythmics (as i like to call jazz). I don't know if you want to help or have some ideas, i'm waiting for your advice and answer. Jon Johnson 07:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I want to start a band!! Any ideas for a name? 07:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe wait dimi's answer here, then you can release the first plate at the festival Jon Johnson 07:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeay! If you need a sponsor Flérisonne would be glad to support the artistic community. 07:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pabst is waiting too :p Jon Johnson 07:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sjonnieboy, that's a magnificent idea! Flérisonne and Pabst seem like two great sponsors. What about this: I'll start up a little project tonight, you guys do the sponsoring and look for some bands, and within a week we have a great festival! 14:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Gorgeous, i'll need some feedback because i don't really know that much, i'm a starter. My noblest friend need to borrow me his cd's still, but i guess it'll work out just fine. Jon Johnson 15:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm sure that guy will bestow his jazz collection upon you as soon as possible. Just give me some time, and I'll start up the festival project. What about Portland as its first location? 18:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That would be great man! You have the inland beach at your disposal Jon Johnson 20:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I always liked Jazz and classical music but since there are no big names now-a-days it's hard for people to like it. A festival at the beach with music count me in! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) yeeeeeehah, we have our first visitor! Jon Johnson 20:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Count me in just as well! -- 13:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Libertan cool jazz Interested in having the New Old Philosopher's Trio playing at Jazz Portland? ((and I also need your help for just a sec at Wikistad, I'd like you to rename this file to Philosophers_Trio.jpg, please (now it still has its original name from Wikimedia Commons, silly me :p) Echocho 08:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Our first international name on the poster. Which reminds me, we need an impeccable design! 13:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm on it. They sure are welcome at the festival! I'll give them a place somewhere! 17:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, I'm proud of them, hoorah for Libertas! :p Echocho 17:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Wikistad Books! On my sand pit (User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit) I translated the story about the inuit family, but is sorta chopy. We need to save Libertas lit! Thanks! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Great man! Okay to publish it September 1st? I'll design an English version cover. 07:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah all good media comes out on a tuesday and it's still in editing, so September 7th is better! Marcus Villanova WLP 13:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::All good media comes out on a Tuesday, why's that? I never liked Tuesdays, they are so 'Wednesday is over and the weekend is still so far away'. 15:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yuri: I suppose you mean Thursday? 15:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think tuesday became a custom bacuse Billboard realeases there chart on Monday and everything then catched on and followed! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds credible :) 18:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Dimi: there are but three days in a week... 07:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) HRH's mysterious ways How very polite of you to delete images without notifying the uploader when you know he's online. 09:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :It was marked "delete", and not used anywhere. If you want it back, because it's useful or valuable, then just place it back, yeah. 09:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I used them on the page of Kings. Not valuable? They tied the page together!! 09:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::shut up king, you have no point of reference here :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I put the map back. I don't know how it ever got marked for deletion but that was clearly a mistake. Thanks for the support Dude. 11:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) State Council Okay so I relize that It's fine to make State Politics into Local Politics but in which case we then still need a political system within it. On my Sidepage User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics I do a simulation of the event. There is enough people if people are in Two councils with half of them only in one. The only prob in Oceana The state only has two active members which puts it out there that state elections might not go as well in that state. Just saying from Marcus Villanova WLP 17:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! Woo, 50 points. :D -Perryz101 20:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : You should always keep doing edits tho. I guess he'll make you a citizen tomorrow. I know he'll ask you this anyway so to speed things up he'll want to know your Residence, Gender, and Chartecter Name. ! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Zackary Daniel Bennett :*Male :*Bennett Family Estate, Pineview Court. Hunk Where is the 'volglijst'? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you use the "new" skin, like I do, it's under "My Home". But I suppose you're still using the old Wikipedia skin? Martha Van Ghent 16:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I do, and he's gone over there, which is quite annoying JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I have the same problem. Solution: type 'volglijst' (or 'watchlist') in the url-bar and press enter. It's crappy but it works. 05:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just consult the recent changes list now. Bold typeface then means that something's on your watchlist. 07:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's okay, he's back somehow JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC)